Hot & Steamy
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/smut - Ed and Winry sneak into the shower early one morning to get some alone time before their guests wake up.


Rating: M/nsfw (smut)

Pairing: Edwin/Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2707

Description: Edwin One Shot

Ed and Winry sneak into the shower early one morning to get some alone time before their guests wake up.

A/N: I hope you guys like this one! Let me know what you think!

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

 _Oh God. Oh, oh!_

I whimper, the sound drowned out by the beating of water against the tile around me. I tilt my head down and bite my lower lip at the sight of Ed's head buried between my legs, which are thrown over his broad shoulders. His hair is soaked, sticking to his skin and rubbing against mine, adding to the heat building where his mouth is torturing me.

"I love the way you taste, Winry," he groans against my slick lips, and I moan, my head falling back against the shower wall.

I have one hand flat against the tile at my side to support me while the other is pulling at my nipples and kneading my breasts, like he told me to.

"Hurry, Ed," I gasp. "They'll be up soon."

Ever since Al and May came back from Xing to stay with us, it's been harder and harder to find time to be alone together. Not to mention time for sex. It's not like we can just sneak away during the day, and at night our rooms share a wall. After the second time we tried to do it quietly, Al called us out at breakfast, and Ed was so angry you'd think someone had called him short.

"I'm enjoying my meal," he answers slyly, his tongue darting out to run the length of me.

I whine and release my chest only to throw my hand down beside me, my palm flattening against the wall for support as he begins to suck on my swollen lips. I start panting as he nibbles on me gently before using one of his hands to spread me open, his slick, hot tongue pushing inside. I feel a surge of wet, and I gasp sharply as I feel Ed slurping it up.

"So, fucking responsive," he mumbles.

"Please!" I cry out softly. "Ed, I'm almost…"

His hand supporting my leg slides around to cup my ass, pulling me toward him. My back arches automatically as my sex is pressed tight against his hungry mouth. I can hardly breathe as he devours me—licking and sucking me to orgasm. His actions are careful and methodical, not rushed. Yet, he's so familiar with me, every tiny movement is incredibly effective, driving me to the edge.

His teeth scrape against my clit, and I jerk. At the same time, he continues to fuck me with his tongue, sliding it deep into my dripping entrance repeatedly.

"Ed!" I moan. "I'm close!"

Suddenly, he stops, slowing to soft kisses along my slit, as his fingers trace the edges of my pussy, traveling back toward my ass.

"What are you doing?" I choke out, looking down at him.

My vision seems hazy in all the steam from the shower. Or maybe it's from my desperate need to come. I'm not sure.

"I love how smooth you are down here," he murmurs, his breath whispering over my throbbing pussy.

"Not there!" I cry out, my head flying back, as the very edge of his fingertip grazes my puckered butthole.

I feel him grin against me, and I bite back a sob.

"Did you do this? Or did someone else?"

"I… There's a Xingese spa May told me about," I confess weakly. "I decided to get it waxed there and see how— _oh!"_

His tongue suddenly plunges in again at the same time his fingers do, filling me and spreading me wide.

"Edward," I gasp.

He grunts against my sensitive folds, and I whimper, leaning back against the wall. His hand cupping my butt squeezes at the same time he begins thrusting a combination of his fingers and his tongue. He quickly gets into a rhythm, and my hips begin moving against him, matching his pace.

It doesn't take much before I feel a ripple between my legs. My walls squeeze tight, and I moan.

"I'm gonna come," I gasp. "It's happening."

He growls deep into my pussy and his pumping fingers only go faster. His grip on my ass tightens, and my body goes rigid as it hits me. I cover my mouth to muffle my scream as it rips out of my throat. My body feels warm all over, and I can't catch my breath.

His fingers continue to move inside of me, his tongue flicking my clit, until my body slumps against the wall as I come down.

"That was beautiful," he murmurs, his face emerging from between my legs.

His hand slips out of me, making me whine, and moves to my hip. Slowly, he removes my legs from his shoulders, my feet going to the floor of the tub. He doesn't let go of me, though, which is good, since I'm not sure my legs will hold me. As he stands, his hands on my waist, my knees shake terribly. As soon as he reaches his full height, he hoists me up. My legs automatically hook around his hips, my ankles locking behind him.

"You okay?" he asks softly, his fingers sliding into my hair.

I blink and nod, watching the shower hit his muscular back and send little rivers of water down his chest.

"Yeah," I murmur. "I… I like it when you put your mouth on me."

"You wanna do me next?" he asks with a sly grin. "Or do you want my dick?"

I feel my cheeks pink slightly, but it's probably hard to tell since I'm already flushed from coming. I smile up at him and lean in, pressing my bare breasts against his chest.

"I think you know what I want," I tell him in my most sultry voice. "Your thick cock inside me."

He groans and his head drops to my shoulder, his lips pressing against my neck.

"How did I know you'd say that?" he mutters.

"Because I always want it," I remind him.

"Fuck, I'm glad I married you."

"The feeling is mutual," I assure him. "But, Ed, you have to hurry," I remind him.

"Right."

He reaches between us, quickly lining himself up with my entrance, and then slowly eases me down.

" _Edward!"_ I gasp, my pussy spreading wide to accommodate his huge shaft.

One of his hands slides up my back and tangles in my hair. He grabs a fistful of it and tilts my head back, giving him easy access to my lips. His kiss is reckless and wild, completely distracting me from the monster I'm impaled on. His teeth nip and my lower lip, and I gasp giving him the opening he needs. I moan as I taste the faintest remnant of juices on his tongue as it plunders and thrusts into my mouth.

I'm so lost in his kiss, I almost miss the feeling of him lifting me. I feel my face twist as his hot, swollen cock drags against me. For a split second, only the tip is inside me, and then he slams my hips back down.

I cry out into his mouth, his kiss swallowing the sound. Instantly, he repeats the motion, and my hands go to his shoulders, my lips tearing away from him.

"I can't breathe," I gasp. "Ed."

"You told me to hurry," he grunts, continuing to fuck me on his hard-as-steel cock.

I start to say something back, but instead, I being keening pitifully. I try to participate, willing my body to ride him as he powers into me, but I don't have the strength.

He takes a step forward, releasing my hair, and then my back is sliding up and down against the wall as he increases the speed of his movement. My head drops forward onto his collarbone, and I whimper and mewl as he pounds into me again and again.

With every thrust, my pussy feels wider, and the heat in my belly grows. It isn't long before I feel it, achingly huge and even stronger than the last one. My fingers dig into Ed's shoulders, and I breathe a silent plea against his chest.

"Come with me," he demands, one of his hands coming up to cup my chin. "Now, Winry."

His cock drives into me at the same time him mouth retakes mine. He comes instantly, and I feel him spurting inside me. My walls squeeze tight, as if milking him, and I cry out as I follow him over the edge, his kiss muffling my moans.

When I come down, he's still buried inside me, his lips still pressed tight to mine. He pulls back slowly and gently slides me off his cock before pulling me into his arms.

"I missed this," Ed murmurs gruffly.

"Me, too," I reply, panting.

"Remind me again when they're leaving?"

I laugh quietly and push him back a step.

"In a week," I say softly. "But they're going to be awake any minute, and Al will absolutely roast you if he catches us coming out of the bathroom together with our hair wet."

"We're married." He frowns, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and handing it to me before turning his back. "I don't understand why we aren't allowed to act like it."

"He doesn't want May to feel uncomfortable," I explain for the billionth time as I open the bottle and squeeze some into his hair. "He's letting her set the pace for the physical stuff in their relationship, and, personally, I think that's very adult of him."

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme the soap, would you?"

"Here." I grab the bar and pass it to him before digging my fingers into his golden locks and lathering them up.

He scrubs himself with the soap while I clean his hair. After he rinses, we switch places and repeat the process. There's a reason we don't wash each other's bodies. If we did, we wouldn't leave the bathroom all day.

"I let you set the pace for our physical stuff," Ed points out as he massages my scalp, making me sigh.

"Yeah, you did," I agree. "And it's a good thing, too, seeing as how I'd still be a virgin if I hadn't pushed you into my bed."

"What did you say!" he hisses, his hands freezing in my hair.

"Oh, admit it. You were way too terrified to make the first move," I look over my shoulder at him. "One glimpse of my boobs, and you turned into a statue."

"It was one time!" he bites back, lividly. "And it wasn't even a complete glimpse! You still had your shirt on!"

"Yeah," I snap, spinning around to face him, my hair sticking to my back. "But if I hadn't noticed you in time, sitting over there eating your damn sandwich, with your eyes glued to my chest, it would've been!"

"Okay, whoa!" He glares. "Are you mad I was looking? Or mad that I wasn't touching?"

"I'm—It's not—I'm making a point!"

"What point? We weren't even dating then, Winry–"

"So, why were you trying to get a peek of my boobs then?"

"Because you were taking your clothes off in front of me!" he answers instantly. "I froze!"

"Well, you could've said something!"

"Seriously? You have great tits, Winry, and I was a fucking teenager! I wasn't going to pass up that chance."

"You disgust me," I snarl.

"You love me." He laughs softly, tugging me toward him.

"I hate you," I return, at the same time tilting my head back, so he can finish rinsing my hair.

"You married me," he goes on, whispering, his teeth nipping at my ear.

"A huge mistake, clearly."

"You like my dick."

I gasp, and start to retort when he adds, "And you like how I use it."

"Edward," I whisper.

"I love you, Winry," he says soberly as he shuts off the water. "And not just because of your body."

"I love you, too, you idiot," I admit, facing him again.

"That said, I do love your body." He grins.

"Me, too," I murmur. "Even these…"

I run my hands over the scars on his shoulder and lower abs.

"Winry–"

"And especially this…"

He tenses as I drop down in front of him, and I roll my eyes.

"Not your dick, you perv." Though, secretly, I adore it. "This." I run my fingers down his automail, the leg I designed for him, and look up at his face.

"Winry," he repeats softer, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"As much as I wish you didn't need it, I'm really glad I got to give it to you."

"I love you, you know?" he repeats huskily.

"Yes."

He kisses me then, differently than the other kisses. This one is tender and gentle. Innocent. The kind of kiss princesses get from the prince at the end of the fairytale, where butterflies make your stomach feel silly, and you'd rather faint from lack of oxygen than let it end.

A knock on the door interrupts us, and we both freeze, our lips pressed together, standing naked in the shower.

"Ed?" Al's voice comes through the wooden slab separating us from the hall. "If you're in there with Winry, hurry up. You're not the only ones who need to shower."

I feel my face go up in flames, and I duck my head.

"Dammit," Ed mutters. "How does he always know?"

"Because you're loud!" Al shouts back.

Ed throws the soap bar at the door where it smacks loudly before bouncing off and landing in the sink. A muffled swear comes from outside, and I press my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Punk," he grumbles. "We should stay in here and let the faucet run until there's no hot water. That would teach him."

"Ed," I say quietly. "Be nice."

"Fine," he mumbles before turning back to the door. "We'll be out in a minute!"

"Just make sure you're covered," Al calls back. "I don't need to see any of _that_ this early in the morning."

Ed's back goes straight, and I put my hand on his chest.

"Calm down, big guy," I say soothingly. "He's just teasing."

"Teasing, my ass," he fumes.

"Here." I grab a towel. "Take this and _cover_ your ass, and let's just go to our bedroom."

"But–"

"If you come quietly, I'll show you the new underwear I bought."

He pauses and looks down at me

"You bought new underwear? What does it look like?"

"Well…" I stand up on my toes and put my lips to his ear. "It's red and made of lace."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"And?" He looks at me slowly.

"And…according to Paninya, the bra does 'amazing things' to these great tits you love."

I hear him make a low sound, and then suddenly I'm being wrapped in a towel and swept up in his arms.

"We're coming out!" he bellows. "Look away if you don't want to get an eyeful!"

I giggle into his chest as he throws the door open and marches down the hall. When he reaches our room, he slams the door closed and drops me on the bed. Instantly, I look up at him and bite my lip.

"What?" he asks slowly.

"That was hot," I confess, my eyes traveling the still-naked length of him.

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Yes." I nod emphatically.

"How hot?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Hot enough that…maybe I could show you my new underwear after we go again?" I suggest, lying back on the bed and opening my towel.

He growls his approval and stalks toward me.

"I'm so damn happy I married you," he says, his voice suddenly thick with need.

Before I can answer, his lips are on mine, and I'm drowning in the taste of him.

"Wait, fuck," he groans pulling back. "If Al finds out, he'll never shut up about it."

"Forget Al," I moan, hooking my leg around his hip. "You didn't marry him; you married me. _So_ , be a good husband and satisfy your wife."

"Oh, you're not satisfied?" He looks down at me, and instantly I feel it in my pussy. "Well, I'll be sure to take care of that."

His hands slide up my sides…

His mouth descends…

And then my brain quits thinking, and all I can do is feel.


End file.
